The Kitty's stuck in a Tree
by NyxAstraea
Summary: Adrien spirals down to madness. (VERY Dark, proceed at your own risk. Contains foul language, and some scenes which are not appropriate for all audiences.)
1. Help the Kitty

W-w-where am I?

Cold winds, stars ever so near, and the faraway noises of Paris coming from below, and somehow I can't control my body. W-w-wait... what's happening, why am I walking closer to the fence? Hey, wait!

What's happening to me? Why am I transformed as Chat Noir?

"Hey... the Eiffel Tower's so nice at night don't ya think?" I looked to the right, (at least I can control my head...) and saw a blonde boy, with a white polo, a black undershirt with three stripes, and in denim pants sitting on the fence too.

"HEY! Who are you! I can't damn move my body!"

"Ohohoho, the cat is purr-resently trying to regain control of his dear body huh?" He's going near and his eyes aren't too visible. His eyes are in the "someone died" or "sudden quiet" moments in anime.

Oh dear heavens, I wished this WAS anime.

"Hey, hey, you need to relax some more kitty."

"Well, no one can relax if they can't control their body, purr-furably their own hands, monsieur."

He chuckled, but his laughs speaks of pity.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Adrien "Perfection" slash, "Smooth", slash "Cover of the Weekly" damn Agreste, oh wait that's me!" He laughed some more, and it's difficult to tell if he's mocking me, or complimenting himself.

Nah, it seems he's mocking both of us.

"You know Chaton, I never saw the Eiffel this beautiful huh? But it's getting hot in here, kinda sweating y'know, the model must keep his demeanor as gracefully as possible."

"How the hell are you sweating when it's literally at night and we're in possibly the highest floor of the Eiffel."

"I don't know."

"You're not really making any sense monsieur-" What the hell is he doing?

"Call me an idiot, but are you gonna push me?! We're probably hundereds of feet from the ground right now!" But suddenly, he hugged me and clutched on tight.

Oh dear, oh dear what is he trying to do?

"No, I'm not pushing you. We're just trying to get more air since it's hot, and what better way to do that than..."

What the-, I'm losing balance!

"THAN FEELING THE WIND?!"

SOMEONE HELP ME! Damn, damn, damn, I haven't even kissed Ladybug yet, and now I have a boy that looks exactly like me laughing like maniac in my back!

"OH LoOk MR. AGresTE! We'RE reAcHINg tHe GrOUnd!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SARCASTIC YOU DAMNED LUNATIC! WE'RE ABOUT TO REACH THE GROUND!"

"YEAH I KNOW! ISN'T THIS PURR-FECT?!"

"WHAT PURR-FECT?! THIS IS INSANITY, AHHHHH!"

"Hey... at least your wish is finally done with." His cold voice reached my ears and suddenly everything went into gray. Did time stop? I look down, and we're about 5 inches away from the ground.

Wait... what wish?

Oh, I see.

"So finally reached back to your senses Mr. Agreste?"

Bright and white, the perfect description of where we are right now. Is this the place you go to before you go to Heaven? He's looking away from me.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't that enough idiocy for you? I am You, you dimwit kitty."

"Well, I'm pretty sure, I wouldn't try to kill MYSELF, monsieur." Then he laughed again, and then the place started to turn into bloody red. I moved back, bit by bit.

"W-w-what, what's happening?! OI-"

He looked back at me.

His f-f-face...

He had no eyes, and blood was dripping in it, his mouth looked the same, his laugh has changed in pitch and has gone more deep, the room was blinking in red and black, and he disappeared.

Then I felt a sudden tap in the back.

"Oh... minou..." He whispered into my ear with my voice, but it felt like ice shoved into my body. I slowly looked back...

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME , AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then his demon-like face was ever near to me.

SOMEONE PLEASE, SOMEONE MUST BE NEAR, SOMEONE!

"S-s-SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"AHAHA, AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **\\(O-O)/ - Don't forget to breathe! Don't forget to breathe.**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Adrien! Please, Adrien, calm down!"

"NO, NO, NO, PLAGG, I NEED TO HIDE FROM HIM!"

"WHO IS HE?!"

"HIS NAME IS ADRIEN AGRESTE! HIS NAME IS DAMN ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

"KID, YOU ARE ADRIEN AGRESTE-"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE IS ALREADY DAMN HERE! PLEASE PLAGG HELP ME!"

"ADRIEN, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU-"

WHERE, WHERE, WHERE IS ADRIEN AGRESTE? He m-m-might be near! I need to damn hide, anywhere, just anywhere, just ANYWHERE THAT I CAN GET AWAY FROM HERE. PLEASE, SOMEONE, HIDE ME! I need to get out-

WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!

The bathroom! YES, THE BATHROOM!

W-w-who...

"KID CALM DOWN!"

W-w-who... Adrien Agreste... h-h-he's there, in front of me.

Void.

Horror.

Demon.

Blood.

"Plagg, give me a chair Plagg."

"But Adrien-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

JUST DIE ADRIEN AGRESTE!

One. big. smash.

Mirror shards, everywhere. That face got destroyed with the mirror shards. Finally, he's gone, I can finally sleep in peace, I can-

*knock* *knock*

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Adrien, don't worry, we're here to help-"

"ADRIEN?! WHERE'S ADRIEN?! PLEASE NATALIE HELP ME!"

The doors got forcefully opened, oh no, oh no, oh no..., he might enter, he might enter, he might enter, help me, help me, HELP ME! Huh?!

"STOP RESTRAINING ME! PLEASE ADRIEN MIGHT APPEAR AT ANY MOMENT!"

"Don't worry, you're safe with us. Adrien won't get-"

"ADRIEN! ADRIEN! AAADDDRRIIEENNN!"

"Shh, sir, just please take this pills and Adrien will be-"

"NO! NNOOO! GIVE ME A KNIFE, I'LL KILL ADRIEN BY MYSELF-"

Huh? Injection?

"Sorry sir, but you left us with no choice. Have a good night sir."

Huh? Natalie? What is this? I can't feel anything... I feel so dizzy. I-I... Hey... Is this the peace I need? Hey, I feel... nothing.

B-b-but... Adrien might...

* * *

 **\\(O - O)/ - Don't forget to breathe my readers. Don't forget to breathe.**

* * *

And the next time I opened my eyes... I can already see the sun.

"Ugh... Plagg... my head hurts, what happened-" Why is Plagg crying? Didn't he get enough Camembert? Oh yeah, I haven't gave him his Morning Camembert yet...

"Kid, it's just getting worse. Please kid-"

"I see." I examined the bathroom... broken mirror shards. I examined the bedroom, my bed's a mess, some books were in disarray, and some chairs were upside down.

"I'm sorry Plagg- I didn't mean to-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE KID?! CAN'T YOU SEE?! IT'S JUST GETTING WORSE EVERYDAY! YOU'RE SLOWLY TURNING INTO A MONSTER EVERY DAMN DAY!"

"A-A-Adrien, please, I can't, I can't h-h-handle it anymore, Adrien..." I saw my Kwami slowly descending down the walls, shaking in fear.

"I-I-m so, so, so, sorry Plagg, I'm just too weak..."

How many times will I say this to my Kwami, my friend, my guardian, the one who gave me freedom? How many tears will I have to present as sorry again and again?

I hate this.

What's happening to me?

Let me suffer.

But please not Plagg. He doesn't deserve it.

"Can't you talk to Nino, Marinette, or Ladybug about this?"

Please not Nino, he deserves a normal best friend.

Please not Marinette, I can't have her crushing on a disappointment like me...

And please not Ladybug, she deserves so damn better.

And then I found myself in the same state as Plagg. Slowly descending the walls, in the fit of tears.

Lost.

Broken.

"No, not them, please... I can't have them worrying about me. It'll just make me feel more guilty-" then Plagg suddenly burried his tiny body in my chest.

"Please, Adrien please. Please, for me. Just please get some help from them."

Then I stood up, went to my big mirror, and got my standard look ready.

There, I look normal.

I'm Mr. Adrien "Perfection" slash, "Smooth", slash "Cover of the Weekly" damn Agreste once more.

Put on that fake damn smile.

Brush that once crazed hair.

Cover that dust from your rampage.

Stand in your graceful posture.

Make sure you look like the model you are,

because if you don't...

Nobody will go near you anymore,

You will lose your purpose,

You will be a disappointment to your father,

You will be a disappointment to your friends,

You will ruin the name of the Agrestes,

You will be worthless.

"I'll go talk to Ladybug in our patrol later okay Plagg? Shall we go to school?"

The world greets you once more...

Mr. Adrien Agreste.

* * *

?: Omg, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ADRIE-

Author-san: And who are you?

?: Haaaaa? Kimi wa baka baka? Ore wa, React-chan desu-

Author-san: Stop that weaboo Japanese or I'll cut your throat. Plus, it should be, "Anata wa, baka desu ka? Watashi wa, React-chan desu." at least show some respect, we haven't even known each other!

React-chan: Huh?! How do you know so much about Japanese Author-san?

Author-san: You know you're already going off-topic. Since you're here with the guts to disrespect me in Nihonggo, I assure you're here for some reason.

React-chan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ADRIEN?! WHAT IS THIS PIECE OF LITERATURE?!

Author-san: Oh, what am I doing with Adrien? Torturing him of course!

React-chan: You are an evil being. Shine kudasai, Author-san.

Author-san: Hey, that's actually somehow a proper informal sentence React-chan!

React-chan: Oh really? Arigato- MATTE! Still! Why are you doing this to Adrien?!

Author-san: You know what, let me ask you something React-chan. You did read my summary, and it's pretty obvious what will happen here from the warnings I had put up in there right?

React-chan: Y-y-yes...

Author-san: And yet you're still here.

React-chan: Y-y-yes, kedo!

Author-san: Shh... wakarimashita. We all have that little voice in our minds that always makes us think, "What will happen if my favorite characters in so much pain?", and we ignore it since we can't bear the thought of them being in so much pain, torture, agony. But you know React-chan... I really beg to differ.

Author-san: Since you're already here, why don't you enjoy the ride?

Author-san: But before that! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, but I'm so happy to have that fuel again! Till next time!

P.S: I know I have a lot of grammatical mistakes. I really don't focus on the grammar y'know?


	2. Escape from Madness

"I have prepared your schedule for today Adrien. Your father has told me that there's an upcoming new line of clothes for fall. Your schedule will be changed for fall, and I'm afraid your school hours will be shortened sir."

"It's fine Natalie."

"Don't worry sir, your missed hours of school will be compensated with more homeschool so that you can easily bounce back when you get back to school sir. Any more questions Adrien?"

"Nope. Thanks Natalie. Wait for me outside, I'll just finish breakfast."

"Okay sir. Please hurry sir, we'll have to leave in 15 minutes."

"Okay Natalie."

*sigh*, ah... here goes another day of Mr. Perfect. His schedule has been set perfectly, his food is perfect according to his diet regime, his clothes are perfect, his looks are perfect, and hey! Something's more perfect!

Whatever happened last night was covered up.

Natalie didn't mention anything about how she tranqualized Mr. Agreste last night, yet I can see from her eyes that a hint of fear was welling up inside her.

Well who could blame her? She's in front of someone who can literally drop his facade of perfection and could probably start a murder spree.

Breakfast is done, finally I can leave this place!

At least when I go outside, I can see the sun and have a bit of happiness today right?

Ha, like I wish. It would rain randomly throughout the whole week. Perfect! Now I don't know why, but the weather is suddenly being cooperative on how I DON'T want to feel.

"Sir, let's go."

Natalie escorted me to the car with an umbrella. Father would be absolutely worried if his model for his new line of clothes this fall would fall sick, wouldn't he?

If I tried to shower in the rain and got sick, which will be difficult since being Chat Noir has made my immune system basically as tough as titanium, dad would scold me not for being sick, but rather because me being sick basically spells out these things:

One, Mr. Adrien "Cover of the Weekly" Agreste will look like Mr. Adrien "Disaster of the Year" Agreste and will affect his business a lot.

Two, I got sick, therefore all the photoshoots and modelling activities he planned will either be delayed or postponed due to my inability to perform. Headaches for Mr. Gabriel Agreste and Natalie will get a lot of scolding.

Three, he'll use this to fill the newspaper headlines with "Agreste's son, gone ill!" and he'll strengthen his facade as the "Father of the Year".

Eh… Like he'll do that though, options one or two will be most probable.

But as I said, Mr. Adrien "Perfection" Agreste is also Chat Noir. I've been drenched on rain too many times that my body probably married the diseases the rain can bring.

The trip to school was the same as usual. Gorilla driving as fast as he can so that he won't miss schedules. He still has the same old serious monkey face, like his something always happens in the morning to make him grumpy everytime. Natalie on the other hand is busy on the phone talking to my dad about the Fall Collection.

Gotta admit though, I'm pitying Natalie. She'll be in a lot, and I mean A LOT of work this fall. Even more than I will, I presume.

"Sir, let me escort you to-"

"No Natalie, I'll do it. Give me the umbrella."

"No sir, it's raining, we can't have you-"

"Natalie, you'll run late, and my father won't like it if you do, so keep a secret and let me have that umbrella. Besides, it will be a lot convenient if you'll get to him with a few minutes to spare, right?"

"I see. Thank you, Adrien. We'll be picking you by lunch. Please be prepared by then."

"I will Natalie."

As soon as I left the car, it drove through the streets of Paris as fast as it could. Father must really be working his assistant overtime. Well, this always happens on Summer or Fall, she gets a break on Spring and Winter though.

Come to think of it, I was always curious why we only do our collection showcases in Summer and Fall. Spring and Winter, yes, we had some ready to wear apparels, but Haute Coutures, (*A/N: Haute Coutures are simply, custom designed clothes.) only appear in Summer and Fall.

Well, I don't really care, at least I only must wear those Haute Coutures twice a year. Father is sometimes too eccentric on his designs, and not all those clothes are comfortable.

"Dudee!"

Nino! Finally, some goodness for this day. Having a best friend like him always made my day better. Ladybug might make his day the best, but Nino is some sort of an appetizer for a good day.

Nonetheless, my day finally starts to look like a little brighter. At least.

Oh, wait there's Marinette! For some reason, one of my goals before the end of this year is to have a full conversation with her without her stuttering or stammering and us being awkward with each another.

And no, my conversations with her as Chat doesn't count. Although I like Marinette more when she's her usual sassy self.

Reminds me of a certain someone... oh well.

"Marinette!"

"O-o-oh! Adrien! You look good- I-I-I mean, how good is the morning today! But you do look good today, so u-u-um, I gotta go, bye!"

I don't know why, but I really find her stammering and stuttering annoying. It looks cute at first, but I really do want to hear her being sassy to me, I want her teasing me! Having a normal conversation with me, not this-

"It's because you're too perfect Mr. Agreste."

Huh? Who said that?

"Did you hear something Nino?"

"Nope dude, you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm good."

"Look to your right kitty."

Damn! He's here! But wait! It's not night yet. Ugh, I gotta talk to him. I gotta talk to this Adrien Agreste, Le Perfection, but Le Reincarnation of the Devil.

"Nino, I gotta use the comfort room for a sec, I'll go back in a moment." I rushed to the bathroom and immediately to a nearby mirror.

" _Tsk, tsk, running away from your bestfriend to spend time with me kitty? Awww, how A-PURR-rable!_ "

"You're here, but I haven't lost my grasp of reality yet Adrien."

" _It's not that your losing your grasp of reality yet Mr. Agreste. I'm slipping through since your sanity's slowly degrading_." He starts to walk closer to me, " _Hey, doesn't the thought that one day, your sanity might go low enough that I just slip through your life, and start wreaking havoc? What a nightmare!_ "

"I won't let that happen."

" _Oh, we'll see about that in the future kitty, but we're not here to talk about the future. We're here to talk about the present, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ "

"If you're here to tell me that she's like that around me is because I'm perfect, you don't have to state the obvious."

" _Well, pardon me, but that's just numero uno Mr. Agreste, but aren't you scared? Every single one of your classmates might be the same!_ "

"Ha, weak trick. You're seriously trying to break my sanity with that? They don't even stammer or stutter around me-"

" ** _Wow, I wish my life was that perfect._** "

Wait, was that Kim's voice? Where did that come from?

"Y-y-you! You're just playing tricks, aren't you?!"

" _Hey, remember, all that you're hearing right now is real. These are just things that you decided to seal and ignore Mr. Agreste. Trust me, there's more powerful things than that, but I'm merciful, so I'll let you off the hook._ "

The bell rang.

" _Oops, almost time for class Chat. Let's see who wins their battle against their demons Adrien Agreste._ " And he goes off chuckling.

He's gonna attack more, much fiercer, more brutal soon.

School was heaven for me, contrary to other teenagers who find school as a substitute to basically prison or hell just to be precise, school was my paradise.

Anywhere outside is already paradise, considering my life is Rapunzel Version 2.0, French edition.

But still, school is where my friends are, where Alya is, where Nino is, where...

Marinette is. Speaking of Marinette, I do get envious of her interactions with Alya at sometimes. Not because Nino can't reciprocate the warmness of their friendship with me,

It's just that sometimes, I wish I can talk to Marinette like that too.

Probably that's the reason I always go to her as Chat, boy, her sassiness is a knife so sharp, her straight-forward is a gun to your heart, and yet, and yet...

Her kindness beats any diamond or gold, her passion is a fire so hot, so invigorating, when she leads, I can always assure myself that I can give everything to her, that I can give my faith to her.

Out of the hundreds of my insecurities, Marinette is one who overpowers all of those.

W-w-wait... why am I blushing suddenly...

"Mr. Agreste!"

"Ho, huh? Y-y-yes Miss Bustier?"

"Even though you're daydreaming, I would like to check if you're still in our class, not floating into some kind of fantasy world in your head."

"Y-y-yes Mam! I'm still here!"

"Well class, it's almost time, and before we end the day, I have to share to you guys something! You know, I've been adventurous on different books lately, and this one friend of mine from High School has been translating Japanese Literature for a living, now she gave me this book that she translated, and it's called... "The Familiar of Zero.", looks interesting, doesn't it?"

Bon Voyage mam. Bon Voyage. That Light Novel is wonderful, but please look out for the numerous *cough* *cough* girls in there.

I mean it.

"Anyways, I just want to say that we shouldn't be afraid to expand our horizons and be adventurous sometimes! It might hurt us in the process, but the scars will always remind us that we were there, and we experienced whatever it was still in one piece!"

The bell rings, and it's 11:45. Damn, 15 minutes till I go back to one of the Devil's domain, particularly, his second stronghold.

"Don't forget to read the radio play script of "Sorry, wrong number" by Lucille Fletcher! Short triller, but it's a fun one!"

As soon as we got out of the classroom, the rain stopped, but the clouds still shrouded Paris. The sun is still nowhere to be found.

"Yo dude, you've been outta Earth today! You okay?"

"Yeah Nino, just... a lot of things in mind today."

"Must be the Fall Collection huh?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Well as you can see, the logo of one of Paris' greatest fashion designers, Gabriel Agreste, comes popping from literally every billboard and every piece of advertising medium there is and coincidentally you're best friends with his son a.k.a one of his models, you can piece out the puzzle man."

"I-I see."

Ooof! Who's that?

"U-u-uh, Adrien!" Marinette was behind me, flustered, blushing, and in different shades of red. Coincidentally, my cheeks started glowing red too.

Darn, darn, darn, stay in focus Adrien.

"Oh, um... hi Marinette!"

"Oh hi A-a-Adrien! Wow it's so cold, today right? L-l-like yeah, it's cold, but of course I can handle it, b-b-b-but it's fine! I'm fine! Ha, ha!"

Okay, I didn't understand anything about her whole statement, except the word cold.

"Are you okay?"

ADRIEN WHY DID YOU UNCONCIOUSLY PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER SHOULDER! Okay, calm down, there's no escape. Play it smooth Agreste.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? I still have some time." About 10 minutes to be exact, but that's more than enough.

"C-c-coffee! Sure!" She nodded with a smile on her face.

Normal people find it weird, but I just find it...

Cute.

We went down to the nearby vending machine, and she's blushing more and more as I held her hands while going down. I look up to Nino, who was with Alya filming the entire thing.

...

...

...

Okay omg, I don't know what to do anymore, my hands are with Marinette, and she's blushing, I'm blushing too. Okay, okay, WOOOO, Adrien keep it smooth, you'll just get her coffee right! Nothing special! Okay wait, why am I blushing more! Nino, I don't know what to do with girls, and I'm not Chat Noir right now, and my grace is going down while my blushes are just getting higher, Ninnnoooooo tasukete kudasai!

This is not the time to release your inner weaboo Adrien! Just chill Adrien! You're just friends right! She's a friend, she's a friend, she's a friend! Breathe in, breathe out! Okay just lemme look back to her...

Omg, she's blushing some more, and it might be the cutest thing I saw in my life ever since I finally had that Ladybug plushie, or when Ladybug smiled at me when I gave her a New Year's gift.

"A-A-Adrien?"

Oh, we're here at the vending machine. Okay let me just get the coffee and... there we go- SHOOT! IT FELL IN MY HAND! Let me catch it...

Wow Adrien, your hands are touching one another again. Wow Adrien, your face is literally five centimeters away from her.

...

ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!

And well, that's the story of my five minutes of awkwardness with Marinette. The moment I ran to the car, Nino texted me that they were laughing so much, and how much we looked an awkward couple, and how Marinette passed out afterwards. *sigh* C'mon Adrien, you're Chat Noir, you should be smooth with the ladies, not flustering when you're just getting someone coffee!

"Adrien you're five minutes early. Did something happen?"

"Nope Natalie, let's go, Father must be waiting."

And to be honest right now, I would do anything to get back on that awkwardness with Marinette.

My blushes, my awkward grins, now turned into stale expressions, and the color that I got from school started going gray again.

You are needed once more Mr. Adrien "Perfection" Agreste.

They need you to be their perfect little angel again.

* * *

React-chan: Author-san, are you an Adrienette shipper?

Author-san: Nope, I'm a Marichat shipper dearie.

React-chan: Actually, nevermind that, but I noticed that there's not much angst here Author-san! Are you gonna stop torturing Adrien?

Author-san: Nope! ^_^

React-chan: WHAT?!

Author-san: Hey, I need you guys to breathe c'mon.

React-chan: Breathe? Oh no...

Author-san: Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I like reviews o3o , plus they're your way to say things to improve the story, or show your love to Author-san! (give me love ;-; ), but anyways see you guys next time!

React-chan: Come back soon!

Both: Au revoir!

(P.S: Thanks for 100 Views for the first chapter! Makes me more inspired! \ ( o 3 o ) /)


	3. La Demencie

React-chan: *looks at Author-san seriously*

Author-san: Look React-chan! I got one review! Oh my gosh, I feel so appreciated! [flowers going around everywhere]

React-chan: Yay... hmmph... congrats...

Author-san: You seem a bit angry today?

React-chan: [punches the wall, leaving a crack] You told me to **breathe** right?

Author-san: U-u-uh... yeah?

React-chan: So... what did you do to Adrien?

Author-san: [smiles] Welp, why don't you find out?

React-chan: I really have a bad feeling about this.

Author-san: I know! ^_^

* * *

"You're here earlier than I expected son."

"Good afternoon Father."

"Well, since you're early by two minutes, you better start styling then. The stylists will have to do quite a lot to you."

"You don't look quite as radiant today Adrien."

And that was what the devil said as he passed through his son. The whole studio was pure black and white. There was no vibrance in the colors. Sure, according to color theory Black symbolizes elegance and White symbolizes purity.

All I see is how this studio is out of life though, is it my problem? Probably.

" ** _You don't look quite as radiant today Adrien._** "

"Sir Adrien, did you have a good night's sleep? You look like a drained battery today? Is anything wrong?" The stylist asked. Well monsieur, if I told you that the boy you're styling today is literally two steps away from losing his sanity and letting his demon take over, I wouldn't even bother asking a question on why I look like this today.

"Must be my homeworks, kinda getting more difficult you know?"

"Ahh, I see. Well, don't worry! I shall do my best so that you'll look radiant, elegant, graceful-"

" _And perfect._ "

Ah, he's here. Just beside me. Does it mean I'm losing my sanity again? Nah, it's too early. I know my demon, he likes to be perfect and likes to flaunt it like the Adonis he is.

" _Don't worry Mr. Agreste, we can talk through your mind, so you wouldn't startle your innocent stylist over there when she finds out that the boy in front of her is slowly descending into madness_."

"Wow, I didn't know you actually cared Adrien Agreste."

" _Hey c'mon, we both have a reputation to keep! Adrien Agreste, the embodiment of perfection, well-raised son, fine in every aspect, and on the other hand, Chat Noir,_ hero _of Paris, a handsome A_ donis _that is only faithful to her bugaboo, and a sworn savior of the innocent!_ "

" _Well at least, you'll get to keep that, until I finally take over of course._ "

"You know, your taunts are getting weaker by the day. Taking over me, me losing my sanity, and all of those, c'mon, can you do any better?"

" _Aww, look at the_ wittle _kitty, finally getting some backbone huh?_ "

"What, getting scared now? Scared that the one being terrorized is finally winning this tug-of-war huh? Welp monsieur, it seems that we share bad luck, but you unfortunately got the most of the portion."

" _Wow, isn't that unpleasant kitty, but let me backtrack for a bit._ "

" _You don't look quite as radiant today Adrien._ " He whispers into my ear. Yeah, he's reminding me of that again? Sorry if you're angel doesn't have that ethereal glow once in a while.

" _But you know what's amusing Chaton? Did you take a good look at your father when he talked to you? Here, let me flash it in the mirror for you._ " And with one flick, I'm looking at my father.

Cold eyes, disgusted, furious, full of hate.

"Wohohoho, it basically spells something, Adrien!" He goes nearer to my ear.

" _ **D-I-S-A-P-P-O-I-N-T-M-E-N-T.**_ "

D-d-disappointment? Am I really like that to my father? Ha, ha... Makes sense right?

" ** _You don't look quite as radiant as today Adrien._** "

He knows what happened to me last night, the night before, and all the nights these past months. Why yes, that single sentence translates to "I'm disappointed in you Adrien!", why am I so dumb!

"Oh look out kitty, don't snap here!"

Don't snap? Don't snap? Don't snap. Don't snap.

" ** _YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE A DAMN DISAPPOINTMENT TO YOUR FATHER AGAIN DON'T YOU?!_** "

Void-like eyes, blood running down, that bloody smile, that laughter-

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DON'T. SNAP. YOU. DISAPPOINTMENT. YOU. HEAR. ME?**_ "

Don't snap. Don't snap. Please, don't snap Adrien. Please don't snap. Please don't snap, you'll get through this. Please don't snap.

Don't snap you, damn weakling. Don't snap.

"Sorry, Adrien, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back quick."

Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap.

Tears falling, too many tears, no Adrien all the hard work of your stylist will be washed away. Please, Adrien, don't cry, please don't...

Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap, please...

No, no, no... more tears, don't damn cry you weakling, STOP THESE TEARS.

" _ **You don't look quite as radiant as today Adrien.**_ "

I'm just a disappointment to everybody. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid... stupid... stupid...

Yes, curl up you weakling, and cry everything now. You're a disappointment anyway. You're nothing but a failure. You're failing your father by crying now. You're failing your stylist because you're crying right now. You're failing all those designers who put their heart out to design dresses for you to model. You're failing everyone.

I'm a disappointment.

Sorry Nino, your friend is just a sorry excuse for perfection. Sorry if I couldn't be the perfect best friend. I'm always gone, I let you down, I didn't fight for you when you fought for me in front of dad.

I'm a disappointment.

Sorry Marinette, you're constantly putting your heart out for me, constantly trying to reach to me, you're constantly reminding me that I'm a valuable part of lots of lives. Someone deserves your heart better, someone more powerful.

Someone who's not crumbling like me. Someone who's not as weak as me. Someone who's not hiding a facade of perfection like me.

I'm a damn disappointment.

Sorry Ladybug, your bravery who has become my light, your dedication to ensuring every Parisian a peaceful life, your determination which lights any broken soul.

I don't deserve any of that. I don't deserve any single bit of all of you.

Sorry for disappointing all of you. I really am.

"I'm just a disappointment anyway."

—

\ ( O - O ) / - Breathe everyone, breathe!

—

"ADRIEN NO!"

I feel... soulless.

No, he was not taking over yet, but I feel so empty. Nothing's processing in my mind anymore. All I see is the tiles of my bathroom and me in the mirror.

All I see in the mirror is a lifeless face. There are no smiles, there are no frowns, just me. My eyes speak of no bliss and my face boasts of no life.

There was a secret that I always hid.

"ADRIEN, PLEASE DON'T OPEN THAT-"

I did anyway.

There is a hidden pocket in the bathroom where I store razors.

"ADRIEN, PLEASE PLEASE NO!"

I feel empty, I can't feel anything Plagg. I need to feel something, even though it's something as cruel as pain. I just need to check if I'm still alive Plagg.

One, two, three, cut...

" ** _You disappointment, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!_** "

That memory. That memory is trying to stop me from cutting my skin.

Just thinking about that is enough to crumble me, my father who was distant to me finally cared about me. He cared so much that he destroyed whatever confidence I had just to protect me from myself.

I can't cut since I don't own my body. I can't cut since he paid a lot to keep my body as perfect as it is. I can't cut since I'm not showing gratitude for the things that my father did for me.

I can't cut since I'll disappoint him again.

I'm already failing him so much, and I dare to disappoint him again.

*crash*

What?!

"I knew you would do it again Adrien."

"F-f-father, I can explain-"

And he grabbed my shirt as he slowly lifted me from the ground. He looks at me with the coldest stare he could give as if I'm facing the devil himself. I tried to struggle out, but his grip was merciless.

"Dad, please... sorry..."

" **If I can just throw you to that wall just to teach you a lesson. If I could only punch you to knock some sense into you. If I could slap you just to emphasize that you cannot do this you little asshole.** "

And he gently puts me back down, like a piece of glass, but I'm still trembling. Gentle as it may, he still stares at me coldly.

Tears start falling down.

"You know Adrien, let me tell a little story, about your mother."

"M-m-mom?"

"Your mother was a model to the Gabriel Agreste fashion brand too Adrien. She's the most perfect piece of beauty in this world."

"Like look at her! Her golden hair speaks wonder! Her body figure is perfect! Her face is beyond perfection! Her aura is transcendent, and everything about her is ethereal!"

"D-d-dad?"

He was already laughing like an obsessed maniac.

" **SHE WAS AN ANGEL ADRIEN! SHE WAS AN ANGEL!** "

A-a-angel?

"She was an angel that descended to Earth, and she fell down to an eccentric artist who was searching for the perfect candidate to wear his creations! Until, until, until that one time..."

"I saw your mother, in the same state as you. Almost breaking down, **her aura isn't that radiant anymore Adrien**. Everything about her is starting to be plastic, fake, my advisors told me to give her plastic surgery to cover her imperfections."

"But no, I want her to stay natural. The angel's beauty must not be touched at any cost. That beauty is mine, mine, and mine only!"

"Until one day, she was here in this very state. Found her with razors, found her with the intent of destroying herself."

Mom? Destroying herself?

"Do you know how I felt at that moment, Adrien?"

He punched my mirror, and it didn't faze him that blood is dripping from his very hands.

" **I FELT OBLITERATED ADRIEN! I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY ANGEL! I CANNOT HAVE HER BEAUTY BE RUINED! SHE WAS TOO PERFECT AND SHE WAS DESTROYING HERSELF ADRIEN! AHHHH, THE THOUGHT OF IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL.** "

He moves closer to my ear, and my body starts shaking in fear. Everything went cold, and I can't move my body anymore.

"Do you know what I did with her Adrien?"

"W-w-what?"

"I sent her back to heaven."

H-h-he killed mom?

"But of course, I'm preserving her body somewhere, she deserves that much respect. You don't come across a beauty like that so often, so Adrien..."

He looks in front of me smiling.

"Don't you dare try to do this okay? Or I'm afraid I'll have to preserve you too. I don't want you to destroy your perfect body. Like look at yourself! Golden hair that shines with the sun, green eyes, that charms any woman, physique that's not too muscular, but not too limp, rosy skin, and your aura might not be transcendent as your mother's, but it's heavenly nonetheless."

"Sir, you have a meeting by 10:00 for the fall collection."

"Yes, Natalie, I'll be coming. So, Adrien, I hope you learned something."

"Stop being a disappointment. S'il te plait?"

And he left.

...

...

...

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE PLAGG! DID YOU HEAR HIM, I WAS AN ANGEL!** "

"A-A-Adrien?"

"I... was... **perfection...** heh, heh, heh."

"Adrien, what... are you doing?"

"Adrien? Oh yes... that's moi! **Le Perfection!** Adrien Agreste, it's nice to finally meet you Plagg! Comment ca va?"

"Y-y-you, aren't Adrien."

"But **I AM ADRIEN** dearie!"

Tsk, this damned thing. Well, let me give him a bit of a lesson, shall we?

" **S-S-STOP, I CAN'T BREATHE** "

"Oh? But I'm just gripping you very nicely so you won't fly away and get help! Oh wait, that's already strangulation for all of you Kwamis! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

" **BRING BACK ADRIEN YOU SPAWN OF THE UNDERWORLD!** "

"My goodness! That hurts a lot... you... you... I'll just kill you."

"K-k-kwami's can't be killed."

" **THAT'S EVEN BETTER! THEN LET ME STRANGLE YOU MORE, I CAN TORTURE YOU AS MUCH AS I LIKE! YOU THINGS CAN'T DIE? THEN LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN MORE PAIN! HA HA HA HA HA!** "

Shit- he got out-

" **GO AWAY!** "

Yeouch! That slap! Darn, he's resurfacing again.

Well, I had fun, even though it's a short while. I'll see you soon, Monsieur Adrien. I'll just be here, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

It won't be long anyway.

...

...

...

"Plagg?"

"ADRIEN!"

Then my kwami starts to hug me. He's trembling and crying, what did I do to him again? I made my Kwami cry again, I made one of the people who genuinely care about me hurt again! He doesn't deserve this...

"Sorry Plagg, sorry, I'm... just... sorry..."

I'm on the fit of tears again huh?

Plagg doesn't deserve any of this.

"Plagg, I think I'll return you. You deserve a better Chat-"

"No, Adrien."

"But-"

"I SAID NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Won't... leave me alone?

After so long, somebody finally said that to me. Thank you for the heavens above. I'm given this little god who had the power to just leave me alone in my grief, and yet, and yet,

He's here.

"Thank you *sob* Plagg."

"Hey, we're gonna run late!"

"Run late for what?"

"We gotta meet Ladybug! C'mon Adrien!"

I'm destroyed yes, but somehow, I had the power to stand up.

"Plagg! Transforme moi!"

* * *

React-chan: [breathes in, breathes out] Okay Author-san, first, you strangled Plagg. Second, you made Gabriel look more demonic than he already is. Third, you let the demon make its appearance which makes me wanna buy a gallon of holy water, and Fourth, what kind of mental torture are you doing to Adrien?

Author-san: You're correct with all your statements, and the mental torture I'm doing to Adrien is what I call... Childhood Trauma dearie.

React-chan: You are a horrible being you know that?

Author-san: Yeah I know! ^_^

React-chan: Anyways, I kinda noticed your pattern, and you like posting 2 days after the release of the previous chapter right?

Author-san: Smart... yeah I do that, why?

React-chan: Okay, then it's Sunday before a new chap-

Author-san: Desole, React-chan.

React-chan: Huh?

Author-san: Author-san's periodic exams are coming next week, and as much as I love this fandom, I'll have to retreat to the back first. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a follow and a favorite, and reviews are very much appreciated (I do appreciate them a lot!)

Both: Sayonara!


End file.
